parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Jose Carioca
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1988 Touchstone/Amblin film, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". Cast: *Eddie Valiant - Peter Pan *Roger Rabbit - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Judge Doom - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Judge Doom (Cartoon) - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jessica Rabbit - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Dolores - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *R.K. Maroon - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Marvin Acme - Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Baby Herman - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Benny the Cab - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Teddy Valiant - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Lt. Santino - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Toon Patrol - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), The Pi-Rat and Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) and Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Bongo the Gorilla - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Mrs. Herman - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mickey Mouse - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker Live and Reloaded) *Minnie Mouse - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Goofy - Kenai (Brother Bear) *Pinocchio - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Dumbo - Mushu (Mulan) *Big Bad Wolf - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Bugs Bunny - Danger Mouse *Daffy Duck - Count Duckula *Porky Pig - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Yosemite Sam - Eddy's Brother (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Tweety - Boo Boo Bear *Sylvester - Wally Gator *Droopy - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Betty Boop - Sarah (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Woody Woodpecker - King Julian (Madagascar) *Lena Hyena - Aunt Maude (Milly, Molly) *Tinker Bell - Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Donald Duck - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Shoes - Bugs (A Bug's Life) *Director - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Kids on Trolley - Jimmy, Johnny (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) and Daniel Witwicky (Transformers) *Angelo - Edward Auguter (Inhumanoids) *Octopus - Stefano the Lion (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Policemen on Motorcycles - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) and Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Bullets - Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack and Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Other Toons - Various Animals Trailer/Transcript *Who Framed Jose Carioca Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 4 - Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 7 - Peter Pan Finds Jose Carioca *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 10 - Belle's Plea *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 12 - Shave and a Haircut *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 13 - "Drink the Drink!" *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 14 - Dodger *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 16 - Sykes Gets Shooted *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 18 - Peter Pan Finds Aunt Maude *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 19 - Pervical McLeach Makes Dodger Crash *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 20 - Pervical McLeach's Plan *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 21 - Peter Pan sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 22 - Peter Pan and Pervical McLeach Fight *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 23 - Peter Pan's Toon Enemy *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 24 - Fagin's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Jose Carioca part 25 - End Credits Gallery: Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs